U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,132 discloses a nursing garment, including an outer garment and an inner garment. The inner garment includes two chest panels that overlap with one another. A nursing mother may raise the outer garment over her chest and pull either chest panel below her breast for breast-feeding an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,725 discloses a garment featuring stretchable, resilient straps and a bodice. The straps are sufficiently resilient and suitably stretchable. Straps and bodice are resilient. The bodice has a resilient, stretchable bottom and a resilient, stretchable shirring on the front of the bust. The shoulder straps stretch when the bodice is pulled down to nurse an infant. The front shirring and the stretchable bottom cooperatively form a cup conforming to a breast of a wearer of the garment. A removable breast pad is attached on the inner surface of a cup using snap fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,489 discloses a nursing garment having breast retention panels constructed with two layers of fabric. An inner layer contains openings to insert breast pads. An outer layer provides an outer covering. The two layers are sewn together to form a pocket with an opening on the body side to provide access for receiving a pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,809 discloses a nursing garment having internal and external nursing flaps attached by respective fasteners to a shoulder strap. A built-in nursing bra is provided by internal sections comprising an elastic chest band, a soft cup frame, the internal nursing flaps, and a back piece of fabric. The internal fabric and flap can also have a pocket made of netting or made of fabric material to hold a nursing pad in place. The fasteners may include snaps, clasps or a hook and loop type fastener, in order to hold the internal and external fabric flaps, which cover the breasts and the soft cup frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,336 discloses disposable breast cups for a nursing and maternity bra. The breast cups comprise three layers, an inner fluid wicking layer, a central fluid layer and an outer moisture resistant layer.